


Maybe it can work

by S_Rundenburg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, Magical Girls, Violence, additional tags will be added when in the future, completely divergent of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Rundenburg/pseuds/S_Rundenburg
Summary: Yuu nishinoya meats a magical girl called shouko Hinata
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu





	Maybe it can work

**Author's Note:**

> So I got back into writing again so I made this

The streets had had hardly anyone on them ,a young boy in his first year was walking home after a long and exhausting session of practicing with his school volleyball team , this boys name was Yuu Nishinoya .

The boy continued to walk as he thought about a practice match that was coming soon however those thoughts were short lived . The sky suddenly turned a dark bloody red ‘ Huh? What’s going on ?’ He thought to himself before he felt a skeletal hand grab his ankle . Naturally he was started and freed himself before even getting to look at the creature , but when his eyes finally landed on it his feet were almost rooted in fear . 

The creature almost looked human , but was clearly decaying . It’s eyes were a bright , burning red and it teach was as yellow and blade like . The jaw was unhinged and almost looked as if it was being torn of the head , the body was boney and the finger nails were like claws . When he looked more closely he saw something sprout from its back and shoulders , making eight giant limes with what looked to be a scythe on the end of each one.

Nishinoya didn’t even think about it , he started running from the creature as fast as he could . When ever he looked behind him the creature would be right on his tail. 

He eventually crosses into an ally way in hopes of loosing the creature and allow him to get home safely . But that hope was far from true . And he ended up at a dead end . 

‘Shit!’ He thought ‘I at least thought I would at least go on a date before I died’ backed up into a corner as the creature slowly approached him , he closed his eyes . 

BANG! He heard the sound of the gun and he opened his eyes to to sea a beautiful girl holding a sniper rifle with long flowing orange hair tied into twin tales of its black bows , a short black dress with a corset and black high healed thigh high boots . He also saw a pare of black bird like wings that suddenly disappeared from sight .

The mysterious girl jumped down from the roof and landed in front of him “what’s your name ? “ she asked in a carefree tone with her hand out trying to pull him up . “I-It’s Nishinoya.....Yuu Nishinoya “ he replied flustered. “Well then Nishinoya -san I may as well introduce myself as it would be kind of rude otherwise “ the mysterious beauty stated “ my name’s Hinata , Shouy.....Shouko .... yes Shouko Hinata “ Hinata finished introducing herself looking slightly red before running off in a shamble . 

The sky cleared up and was blue again . Nishinoya stated to walk home but all he could think about was the the girl called Shouko Hinata , maybe this could be called love at first sight .

**Author's Note:**

> Please review so that I can improve on my writing


End file.
